


The Looking Glass

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Kurt Hummel from another point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Looking Glass

Want to know a secret about Kurt Hummel? Step closer and I’ll tell you one. But first, I’ll tell you a story.

It starts with Burt Hummel bringing me home as a gift for his wife. They hadn’t been married long and didn’t have much money but it was her birthday and he wanted her to have something special.

Elizabeth, my beautiful Elizabeth. She was never one for expensive jewelry. She did love pretty things but she was careful with money, always saving and planning. I knew her secrets too, before Kurt was even an idea.

Before I came to live with then, I’d had a terrible fall. I don’t remember it, thankfully, but my left side was scarred and I was sure no one would ever want me. As soon as the store owner put that red tag on me… well, we all know what that means. I was one step away from the trash heap.

It was Burt Hummel who saved me. He bought me and took me to that shop of his, with all the cars and so much to see. He spent hours fixing me up, sanding and polishing and giving me a fresh coat of varnish to make my frame sparkle. 

Let me tell you, I learned some new words while he was trying to gift wrap me. The end result wasn’t what anyone would call a pretty package but Elizabeth didn’t seem to mind.

Elizabeth. I knew I loved her even before I saw her because of her laugh. She was gentle when she removed the paper, too. Oh, and her smile when she first saw her reflection in my glass.

I had a place of honor in their bedroom, you know, right next to the closet. I saw everything.

Burt, well he wasn’t much for dressing up but Elizabeth loved playing with clothes. One of her favorite hobbies was to bring home things she’d found at the thrift shop and fix them up to look like they belonged in a fashion magazine. She’d try the clothes on and dance around in high heels, singing. Sometimes she’d put on a fashion show for Burt, but more often than not they'd get distracted if you know what I mean.

When they found out about Kurt, they were so excited. Things were a little rough at first, with Elizabeth having awful morning sickness and Burt working overtime to save up for everything they’d need. That didn’t last long, thankfully and then it was back to and singing and dancing, but without the high heels.

And finally… well the sight of the three of them so happy would have melted the coldest glass. Kurt was a little charmer right from the start. Elizabeth would sit him down in front of me and he’d tell me stories. It was baby talk, of course, but I’m fluent in translating that.

It was wonderful for a while, getting to be a part of their home. But then… Elizabeth couldn’t bear to look at herself after she’d been sick for a while so Burt put me in the basement. I was there a very long time.

You can imagine my surprise when Kurt turned that basement into his new bedroom. There I was in a place of honor again. Oh, and to see him after so much time, all grown up.

There’s so much of Elizabeth in that boy, but a good bit of Burt as well. And the clothes! As clever as his mother, he is, and just as fond of thrift store shopping. It would take days to tell all those stories.

As delighted as I was to be part of the family again, it nearly shattered me to see what other students were doing to Kurt. There was more crying than dancing for a long time and not a thing I could do about it.

Enter one Mercedes Jones, Miss Diva herself along with the rest of that crazy group. To see Kurt singing and dancing again… it did my glass proud. There were still too many tears for my liking, but it was better. Even when Kurt packed up and left me behind, I was happy for him.

And now. Well, I never imagined I’d have a chance to live in New York City, although the way Kurt talked about it all those years did make me a wish I could see it. Still, it’s hard to believe I’m actually here, waiting to help Kurt get ready for his big night.

It hasn’t always been easy, and there have been times I’ve been concerned that Kurt would fall over from working too hard. I don’t worry so much anymore, though. Not since Adam came back and brought laughter and dancing with him. 

Speaking of which, there were at it again just a few hours ago. It looked like a foxtrot, although I’m sure the kissing wasn’t part of the choreography. And afterwards… well that certainly wasn’t a waltz.

Tonight… there will be plenty of dancing tonight, and celebrating afterward. Kurt hung both his and Adam’s suits out to air and lined up all their accessories. Adam offered to help but ended up in the kitchen baking something that made Kurt very appreciative.

They’re in the shower now, and have been for a while. They’ll emerge eventually and get ready, probably stopping at least once for a quick dance. They both seem to enjoy it and it helps calm Kurt down.

It will be late when they get home, and there’s a good chance they’ll be a little drunk, especially if Kurt does win his last NYADA showcase as Adam insists he will. They’ll probably dance a little and might even sing. After that… who knows, but there’s a good chance they’ll be changing the sheets again tomorrow morning.

As for the secret… it’s not really a secret at all; Kurt’s in love. Adam loves him too, you know, but that’s not really a secret either.

How do I know? Easy. I see it in their reflection every day.

::end::


End file.
